


Fatal Temptation

by EvilKingMacabre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKingMacabre/pseuds/EvilKingMacabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Regina and Emma were friends as children until one day an accident happened and Regina was out of Emma's life for what seemed forever. 15 years later a woman arrives back in the town Grimmheart Grove. Strange things happen when she arrives. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Note this will be slowly updated because I have too many projects right now.

The mirror’s reflection was bland and so was Cora’s face as she tried to apply her makeup before work. She tried to cover up her beginning wrinkles. Cora needed to look youthful and stunning for her tycoon ranked job. She was a business woman who bought and sold other businesses and buildings. Her small fifth grader daughter, Regina, was was dancing about the room excited for the first day of school. She was twirling in her new black and blue dress.   
“Mommy, will you see me to school today? I don’t want to ride the bus with those… normal kids.” Regina asked her mother in a begging voice. Cora ignored her little girl’s plea and grabber her mascara. “Oh! Can we get some coffee before school? Please!” Cora didn’t take her eyes off the mirror still. “Please,” Regina repeated in a hyped manor.   
“No, I’m going to have to work early.” She was smooth and cold in tone.   
“But mom! You never spend time with me! Please!” Regina stomped her feet like the brat she truly was. Then Cora spun around.   
“Regina, I said no!” Her eyes were obviously annoyed. She tried to keep calm, and succeeded. “Regina, sweetie, I have to work and I just can’t skip it. I’ll spend time with you later. I should be home in time for us to maybe cook dinner together.” There was that smile. It was a fraud of a smile. Regina saw right though it. Under her breath Regina grumbled;  
“Yeah, see you at dinner mom… not.” Then Regina walked out of the room with a sad skip in her step. She had heard her father, Henry, call for her to get onto the bus. Regina walked down into the foyer. “Daddy, will you drive me to school? Those kids are nightmares to be around.”   
“Sure sweetheart,” he said sweetly. He was notorious for coddling his daughter. His arm wrapped itself around her gingerly. Henry walked her out of the mansion and to the car. Regina’s mock high heels clicked as she walked upon the pavement. The girl looked back at her high cost home and hoped to see her mother in the doorway, but alas no such luck. It was typical that Regina was ignored and forgotten. Cora’s job was much too important. It overshadowed even her own daughter. When they reached the card Regina stared at her reflection. For a rich family the car was a plain and simple black Prius. Her reflection stared at her. It was sad because her reflection was her only friend. Then she got in the car while slamming her door shut — child’s tantrum at its simplest. She buckled herself in the backseat. Henry had made some prompts to Regina for a chat, but she never bit the bait. Her mouth was shut and silent the whole ride to Heartstring Elementary in suburban Grimmheart Grove. The black car pulled up. Henry turned back to his daughter.   
“I love you Regina, and so does your mother.” Regina rolled her eyes and got out. She whispered back to him, “love you too.” It was hardly audible though. Her legs rushed her inside the school. All the other kids eyed her in jealousy. Regina was popular, and a powerful kid in the school. Then she hit a sudden stop as a blonde blocked her way.   
“Watch where you park,” Regina said spitefully. She was certainly not in the mood for anything. She wanted to get to her class and disappear into a book. The blonde looked at Regina in a puzzled way. She seemed extremely shy. “What’s your name?”  
The blonde opened her mouth and a trembling voice escaped. “Sw-Swan, Emma Swan.” Regina cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
“Swan don’t bother me or you’ll regret it.” Emma took the threat of the angry fifth grader and moved out of the way. Regina pranced her way toward the classroom door. Emma followed her. “Great…” Regina mumbled. Regina walked to her seat in the back. Her brown hair swished across her face as she not so gracefully plopped into her seat. It was about ten minutes until the start of the class. The tension and upset Regina was feeling start to permeate the room. She peered up to see the teacher place Emma at the front of the classroom. It was a relief that pretty, yet awkward blonde was away from her. Then Regina shuffled around in her purple backpack for a book. She was half way through Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Once Regina opened a good book she couldn’t get her nose out of it. It was her way of forgetting that she was always forgotten. The books offered her a love that no one would give her; a place to belong. It was Regina’s escape from life. Fantasy was her favorite reality.   
Unknown to Regina she was giving off an aura of dismay. The teacher allowed her to continue to read until it was recess time. She missed her English class and Science, but she didn’t care. Finding out that Voldemort was tricking Harry most of the book was more important to her. Then a familiar voice entered her ear.  
“What house are you?” It was Emma. It had started raining so the children stayed in the room for playtime. “I’m a Hufflepuff!” Regina never looked away from the page.   
“Slytherin,” she hissed. The hyped vibe from Emma contradicted her shy face.   
“You know Hufflepuff’s and Slytherin’s get along… maybe we could?” “Go away Swan,” Regina replied sharply. Emma retreated slightly.   
“Look, you seem sad and you’re all alone. I’m just trying to cheer you up!” Emma seemed to act mad but the tremor in her voice still conveyed she was too timid. Regina slammed her book shut. She didn’t care that she lost her place. She’ll find it again. Her fingers gripped the book tightly. The blonde was being a real disturbance to her.   
“Listen, you’re more of a Gryffindor because you’re annoying. Do I need to give you an invitation to leave?” Her face was emotionless, but with her eyes fired with malice. The blonde girl took that as her reason to slump and walk away. That however was not the end of the friendship attempts. It was just the beginning. Emma wanted and was determined to make Regina smile one day.


End file.
